morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Saboteur
Category:Disciplines Wrecker of Engines Saboteurs can disable all the devices used in warfare, from spires to trebuchets. Their skills can halt an attack or leave a city wide open, and their mastery of stealth can carry them into or out of enemy holds unseen. More Saboteur Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Infiltrate "Teleport Self" (You can only use this once a Sapper has pointed the way in) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Saboteur (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 100 Casting Time: 41 to 21 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Recycle Time: 300 to 60 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. "You can only use after a Sapper has shown you the way." Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Self/No target Player can teleport to location on minimap. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sabotage "Spire Disable" (Shuts down a siege spire temporarily) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Saboteur (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 75 Casting Time: 31 to 11 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Recycle Time: 90 to 60 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Buildings (20 Units) Disables siege spires for a limited period of time. Target siege spire is shut down, and cannot apply its effects to those in city zone. Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect, ResistDeBuff, Siege Duration: :30 to 2:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Foul The Works "Siege Engine Disable" (Affected siege engine ceases to attack temporarily) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Saboteur (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 50 Casting Time: 16 to 6 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) Recycle Time: 30 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (Siege Engines) (20 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': 1:00 to 3:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *Target cannot attack. *Target cannot cast spells or use powers. *'Dispel Tags': DeBuff, Effect, ResistDeBuff, Siege -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Catlike Tread "Personal Untrackability" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) Teachers: Master Saboteur (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 50 Casting Time: 6 seconds Recycle Time: 180 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): *'Duration': 30 to 60 seconds (at power ranks 20 to 40) *Caster cannot be seen by tracking. *'Dispel Tags': Buff, Effect